Innocence
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: YAOI. Sendoh has feelings for his younger teammate. Is the feelings reciprocal or will Hikoichi remain innocent?


Yo, minna-san! It's been awhile since I posted anything and I decided to complete this one for fun! It's a Sendoh-Hikoichi fic! Hope you like it!!

P.S: It might be confusing with all the POVs but bear with it, k?

BTW, this is my first Yaoi fic! Hurray for me… 

~~~

**Innocence**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sendoh's POV

---

He's always cheering for me. Always. Maybe it was his obsession of being like me. I am his idol after all. No, I'm not self-proclaiming it. He told me himself. I just smiled at him and said," give it your best, Hikoichi." And he did. He's been keeping late practices with me so that he could improve his shots. He even trained up his basics. I glanced at him before turning back at the game I am in currently. Taoka-sensei's obsession of making us train like mad is pushed to the limits. 

"Ganbatte, Sendoh-san!" Ah, there goes his sweet voice again. Maybe he doesn't know it yet, but he's actually my motivation now. I turned to him and smiled. He seemed fazed at first but quickly returned it. He's so cute when he does that. I returned to my training without hesitation.

~~~

"Sendoh! Why can't you keep your eyes on the game?!" There he goes again, bellowing his blow horn at me. Doesn't he have anything better to do? For god's sake, he got Fukuda kicked out because of his ever-big mouth. I just smiled at him and kept my antagonism down. He is doing this to keep me in place… I'm contradicting myself, aren't I? It's my way of reasoning with myself. Sometimes I agree, sometimes I don't. Okay, back to where I am right now. Taoka-sensei just screamed, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Hai, sensei…" I answered back," hontou ni gomen nasai." I smiled. His angry expression faded off his face. 

"Just don't do it again," he muttered, before grumbling away. Another victory. Satisfied, I turned to the bench for water and a towel. 

"Sendoh-san!" Him again. He came up to me, passing me the two things I needed.

"Thank you," I smiled at him, taking the towel," Hikoichi, you always seem to read my mine."

"Iya… It's an honor and a privilege," he mumbled. Ah, Hikoichi, you're such a humble boy. "Ne, Sendoh-san. Can you help me with the lay-ups again tonight?" 

"Sure, why not?" And yet this perfect day ends with me spending my time with Aida Hikoichi. 

~~~

Hikoichi's POV

---

Sendoh-san helped me out a lot at practice yesterday. I managed to get two out of five for every five lay-ups I did yesterday. He said I was improving and I could be a rival to him. That comment still made me blush. Sendoh-san had always been nice to me. I took out my notebook. Yes, the one everyone sees me burying my head into. I'd do anything to get Ryonan to fame. And if that means getting stats for them to have a rough idea who they're fighting against. I opened and stared at the first page. It was when I just moved to Kanagawa when I met Sendoh. That time, my sister was working on her first story for her magazine. She took me to the Inter High eliminations. And that's where I saw Sendoh play for the first time. My sister was obviously smitten by him but I felt different. I was completely mesmerized by him. After the game, my sister got a few pictures of him. He even signed my book! He gave me a smile and said," I hope to see you at Ryonan." That was when I decided to take the entrance exam for Ryonan High.

~~~

"All the best, Aida-kun," a familiar voice came from behind me. I quickly shut my book and turned. "That was from the first time I met you," Sendoh smiled at me," glad you actually came to Ryonan." 

"Sendoh-san…" I muttered, feeling my cheeks turn red. Sendoh laughed and patted my back.

"I was joking, Hikoichi," he winked at me. I was now scarlet. "I hate to say this now but I have to bail today's practice entirely. I have a funeral to attend."

"Sendoh-san, gom--…" Sendoh cut into my sentence.

"Daijoubu, my great grandfather died a few days back. I had my share of grief."

"Sendoh-san…" I didn't even know that he was grieving. And I made him stay late when he could've gone home and help with the preparations. He must have noticed my sudden apprehension.

"Come on, Hikoichi. Cheer up. I don't like you all sad," he said, ruffling my hair. 

"Hai…" I said, forcing a smile.

~~~

Third Person's POV

---

"Dismissed!" Uozumi bellowed as the crowd dispersed. Hikoichi sighed as he headed to the showers. He wanted Sendoh to help him again. _'Guess to have to wait another time… What am I even thinking?! Sendoh-san's at a funeral!'_

"Oi! Hikoichi!" Koshino called him out.

"Nani, Koshino-san?"

"You want me to help you with your lay-ups?" he asked. Hikoichi shook his head. 

"My sister's taking me out for supper," he lied. _'It's not the same without Sendoh-san…'_

"Oh…" Koshino smiled at him," okay then."

"Thanks for offering," he went as he grabbed his towel and entered the shower cubicle.

~~~

A cigarette bud was crushed underneath the foot of a delinquent. Another was lit in the dark as he waited outside the school gym. 

"Oi! Ikeda!" he shouted to another boy," are you sure the dupe's here?" Ikeda, a tough looking fellow, came into view.

"Honda, you don't have to worry… he's from the basketball club. Small built, weak appearance…"

"Shut your trap, Ikeda… Give me the little runt's name." Ikeda smirked.

"Aida… Aida Hikoichi," he said, grinning with malevolence. Honda stood up, much to his friend's shock. "We're not getting him now?"

"Nah, dupe's surrounded. And dealing with that Uuzomi ape's suicide… We'll get him when he's alone and defenseless," Honda explained.

~~~

Hikoichi finally dragged his feet to the steps of his house. His sister was definite out by now. He reached for the doorknob, which surprisingly opened by itself.

"Ara, ara… I thought you were going to practice late tonight, Hikoichi," his sister, Yayoi, smiled at him. 

"Nee-san… you're home?" Yayoi gave him a look.

"I live here too," she answered before taking his bag," let's get you some food."

"Hai," he halfheartedly agreed.

~~~

"Hikoichi!" someone shouted from outside his house." Oi, Hikoichi!" Groggily, he glanced at his clock. It was just off six. Hikoichi looked out his room window, wondering who would be crazy enough to be awake at this hour.

"Sendoh-san?! What are you doing here?!" Hikoichi exclaimed, surprised that his idol was standing there, in his T-shirt and shorts. Sendoh smiled at him and spun a basketball on the tip of his finger as a response.

"Feel like an early practice?"

~~~

Sendoh's POV

---

Isn't he cute when he does that? Well, I think so. He was completely astonished that I came. I heard the stumbles and tumbles that came from inside the house before he actually opened the door, out of breath and in nothing but his white boxers. I could see from here that he had been working out. His abdomen had six distinguishing lines. 

"Nice," I pointed to his stomach. He quickly covered it. 

"Sendoh-san…" he mumbled before raising his voice again," it's way too early for this!"

"Come on, Hikoichi. I felt bad about missing our late night practice that I had to bring you out now," I reasoned with him. 

"Sou ka?" he muttered," why don't you come in, Sendoh-san? I haven't showered yet… and…" he started mumbling incoherently as his ears turned noticeably pink.

"Okay," I answered back to him.

~~~

Hikoichi's POV  

---

Sendoh-san's in my house! Oh my god! What will I do? What will I do? I turned to face him.

"Anou… Sendoh-san… why don't you make yourself at home? The kitchen's at the back if you want anything…" Sendoh grinned at me. 

"Make myself at home, huh? Do you know what I would like to do at home with you?" he walked up to me and lifted my chin with his hand, forcing eye contact. I felt my heart beat faster every second my eyes stared into his sapphire eyes. His face was so close to me that I could feel his hot breath wafting against my face. 

"Sendoh-san…" I found myself whispering, my eyes half closed, anticipating his next move. He sniffed me.

"You have a very strong morning breath, Hikoichi," he muttered, his smile growing broader. I turned away from him, feeling my face become very hot.

"SENDOH-SAN!!! THAT WASN"T FUNNY!!" But Sendoh-san was laughing.

"I was joking! Joking!" Sendoh-san patted my back," you smell great, even before you showered." He winked at me. Once again, I felt like someone pressed an iron on my face. My heart was beating crazily fast.

"Sendoh-san… I-I-I'll go shower…" I quickly ran up to the shower in my room.

~~~

Sendoh's POV 

---

Maybe I shouldn't have done that… but it was soooo tempting!! He hadn't talk to me ever since he finished his light breakfast. Now, Hikoichi and I are practicing. Okay, he's practicing. I'm watching him do lay-ups. The ball went in… again. Wow, that was his fifth in a row. I clapped.

"That was good!" He seemed to have perked up from this.

"Sou ka? Arigatou, Sendoh-san!" he ran up to me.

"You're getting good… want to try defense?" I asked. I know that it's not a good match if I ever went up against him. But he needs to experience good defense.

"Hai!" he answered enthusiastically before getting into position. I smiled at him and started to dribble the ball. I watched him. He had the experience of defending before because his body responded well. His eyes never leaving mine. He was starting to look like the image of him I had in mind. Strong, serious, stable on court… and more, an image no one could see him as, not even his own sister. I started to move forward. I faked of course, and miraculously he saw through it. 

"That's good… you're getting better than I thought, Hikoichi," I praised him before breaking his defense and dunked the ball through the hoop. "But that's not enough…" I said, my smile prominent on my face. He smiled back, it wavered for a while but then he smiled genuinely. With the sun rising from behind him, he looked ever so saintly.

"Arigatou, Sendoh-san…" he mumbled before running for the ball again. I watched him go. 

"Yosh… let's do another!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands.

"Hai!" came the ever-fervent response coming from him.

~~~

Hikoichi's POV

---

I tried to stifle a yawn and stay up in class. Sendoh-san's extra practice almost got the both of us late for class. We made it of course. But the early practice tired me out. I looked out the window. Why did Sendoh-san do that? He knows that I can catch up with another practice on a weekend… I remembered how close Sendoh-san was to me. Sendoh-san could have kissed me… I thought he would. I sighed. Deep inside me, I wished he did… WHAT AM I EVEN THINKING?! Sendoh-san's a guy!! I'm a guy!! It's wrong!! I think… there's nothing wrong with us. We are quite close… NO! I can't have these thoughts of Sendoh-san!!

"Aida! Pay attention!" The teacher barked at me. I gulped.

"H-hai sensei…" I answered. 

~~~

That dreading class finally ended and now it's time for lunch. I quickly grabbed my stats book and a weather-battered leather notebook. This book is very important to me. Practically no one knows about it but nee-chan and me. It's actually my journal that belonged to my father. He died in a tragic car accident before I was born so I never got to know him. My mom said he wanted to give it to me when I was older. She said that she was looking forward to having a baby boy, meaning me of course. I wiped the cover of the book before leaving the class.

~~~

Third Person's POV  

---

Hikoichi left the class, his head buried into his stats book again, pondering over whether he should place Sakuragi and Rukawa in the same category when two thugs stepped up in front of him. He looked up and gulped at who it was: Honda Yuichi and Ikeda Fei, the troublemakers of Ryonan High. 

"Oi, Aida," Honda started.

"Follow us, we wanna show you something…" Ikeda continued for him. Hikoichi knew better than actually agreeing but they had already dragged him to the secluded parts of the school. 

"Listen, Aida… you owed us a lot of money…" Honda said. 

"What money?" Hikoichi asked, ever so innocently.

"The money your supposed to give us everyday of the week till we say you don't need to pay us anymore," Ikeda explained.

"You guys can't…"

"Yes, we can," Honda cracked his knuckles before punching Hikoichi in the gut. The freshman crumpled to the floor from that one blow.

"Starting tomorrow, you better pay," Ikeda said, kicking him. 

~~~

Hikoichi straightened himself up. He winced from the pain in his mid section. He glanced over at his books. It was a good thing that it had not been muddy. He felt completely horrible. _'Now I have to pay… What did I ever did to them?' _He dusted his books and trudged off to the cafeteria. The next few days were not good for him.

~~~

Sendoh's POV

---

Is it just me or has Hikoichi lost that sparkle in his eyes that he usually has? It had gone on for a few days now. He barely stays for practices now too. Something's up. I turned back to my position as the rest of the team and I was having a practice match again. Koshino came up beside me. 

"Sendoh, isn't Hikoichi acting differently?" he asked, concern deep in his voice.

"I noticed… He's not staying back for extra practices too…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…" I answered back, deeply concerned. What's wrong with my Hikoichi? Final whistle was blown. I was glad that this match ended. I quickly went up to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He did not even register. I placed my two hands on his shoulders. "Hikoichi…" I whispered. He finally snapped out of it. 

"Sendoh-san…" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as those innocent eyes stared into my undeserving ones. He quickly looked away. "It's nothing…" Liar! I wanted to shout but I just kept my composure and stared at him, waiting for the answer that never came.

"So? Do you want to stay late again?" I asked. He shook his head before sighing. Hikoichi looked a wreck. I noticed that he was getting thinner too. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He nodded slowly. "Hikoichi, please--!!" I could not continue as he fainted, straight into my arms. 

~~~

I sighed, feeling the anxiety in myself. Hikoichi lay on the bed, still unconscious but at least he was stable. The doctor told me that he had not been eating right for the pass few days. He also speculated that from the Hikoichi's size and the bruise on his stomach, he might not be eating because he was bullied and extorted. I ran my hand through his hair. Who would do such a cruel thing to you? If only there was a way to find out. I watched him move from my touch. I smiled. Maybe if I kissed him… no, he's not sleeping beauty. But I just could not take the temptation. I lightly brushed my lips against his. He twitched before smiling a little. 

"Hikoichi… wake up," I whispered into his ear. He just turned his head towards me, eyes still closed, and smiled.

"Once more," he mumbled. I obliged, kissing him full on the lips. It was a wonderful feeling. I placed my hand on his chest and he overlapped it with his own. "Sendoh-san…" I blinked. Hikoichi's eyes were still closed. 

"Hikoichi…" My fingers curled onto his hand. "I'll take care of you, okay?" At that, he opened his eyes, staring straight into mine. His hand touched my face.

"You always had, Sendoh-san," he mumbled. Despite my warm cheeks and the butterflies in my stomach, I bent down and kissed him. He moved a little as he slung his arms around my neck. We slowly broke apart, staring into each other's eyes.

"Who bullied you, Hikoichi?" I asked. He did not answer because he fell back to sleep. I sighed. I'll find out soon enough. Right now, Hikoichi needed his rest. I just sat beside him, my hand still in his. 

~~~

"Bullied?!" his sister exclaimed. She arrived around midnight, still frazzled from her plane flight. She had gone to Kyoto for a sports interview but quickly rushed back when she was informed of her little brother's condition. I nodded slowly.

"It's just a speculation for now. I might be able to find out and give them a piece of my mind," I muttered. Yayoi glanced at her brother, worry painted all over her face.

"If you find them, tell me first. Once I'm done, you can dig them up and do whatever you want with them." I just smiled at her.

"Protective big sister, aren't you?" She seemed flustered at that. She nodded a bit before smiling back.

"When he was in preschool, he was picked on too. He always came home crying to me since my mother was working. He would tell me about the big bad bullies that took his lunch or his things. I faced those idiots and gave them something to run about."

"Did you chase them throughout the neighborhood with a stick?" She chuckled at that, staring at me with a cheeky grin.

"What do you think?" She sighed after, touching his face," I love him so much and he's the only family I have now. I don't want anything bad happening to him." I know exactly how that felt.

"Same here," I mumbled. Yayoi turned to me and smiled. 

"You know, he never had any friends that would stay with him when he needed them," she said. I flushed.

"I just… I really don't mind," I told her. She patted my shoulder.

"You're a wonderful friend, Sendoh-kun." I just stared at Hikoichi. I want to be more than a friend…

"Thanks."

~~~

I came to school, feeling the anger that I had pressed down in myself boiling to another hundred degrees. I only told Uozumi and Koshino about Hikoichi's condition and what the doctor had speculated. But I was shocked to see the entire basketball team waiting for me outside the school gates. Koshino smirked at the sight of me.

"You look like you didn't sleep last night," he commented. I managed a smile.

"I stayed with Hikoichi after you guys left, remember? I only came home to shower and get dressed for school," I told them. "So are we having a practice or something?"

"We're waiting for the creeps who made one of our team members starve to death," Uozumi muttered. 

"You guys know…?" Ikegami smirked at me.

"Honda Yuichi and Ikeda Fei from third year," he said," who else would it be?"

"Some of the first years saw Hikoichi go behind the supplies room during lunch. Those two weren't far behind," Koshino muttered. 

"Guys… Can you leave this to me?" They stared at me like I grew three heads. I sighed. "I've got a message from his sister. I have to tell them personally." All of them gave me a look.

"We want a piece of them too."

~~~

Third Person's POV

---

Sendoh waited at the back of the supplies store, drinking a juice box. As if on cue, the two bullies came to view. They spotted Sendoh and approached him.

"If it isn't Ryonan's Star," one of them said," we're not here for your autograph. Get out of here." Sendoh looked up, a blank expression on his face. 

"Iya," the boy answered. 

"Did he just say no to me, Ikeda?" Honda asked. Ikeda nodded.

"Looks like his stardom affected his head," Ikeda commented. Sendoh smiled coldly at them.

"What are you smirking at?" Honda demanded. 

"You," Sendoh answered, still smirking," you two have been extorting from a certain freshman, have you?"

"Huh? You mean that Aida kid? Yeah, so what? You're going to bring justice? Looks like someone decided to do the superhero thing now." The two sniggered. Sendoh tossed his juice box and punched Honda's face so hard that he fell to the ground. Before Ikeda could do anything, Sendoh kicked him in the gut. Honda got up, wiping the blood off his mouth. Sendoh smirked.

"His sister had a message for you. She wanted to personally give you that bashing but she can't. So, I did it for her."

"Yaro… You're asking for it." He launched himself at the ace player. Sendoh saw him and moved out of the way, kicking the guy. He fell on his own momentum. Ikeda punched his face but Sendoh recovered quickly and punched him back. Sendoh pulled Honda up by the collar.

"Because of you, Aida Hikoichi is in the hospital," he muttered," If you value your life, Honda Yuichi, you don't ever lay a finger on Hikoichi again." He threw the bully to the ground before wiping his face. It was then the principal shouted his name. He froze.

"Uh-oh…" Sendoh muttered.

~~~

Hikoichi's POV

---

I did not know what happened but I when I woke up I was in a hospital room and my sister fussed over me. After I repeatedly said that I was all right, she told me that Sendoh-san had been by my side all night last night. He never slept but he left for school in the morning. I had wondered all day why. I knew that I woke up some part of the night because I remembered Sendoh-san telling me that he'll take care of me but for what happened before and after, I could not recall anything. 

"Hikoichi, do you need anything?" I looked up to my sister. She had taken the week off even though I did not want her to. I shook my head.

"You got my journal and my stats book for me, onee-chan. That's all I need right now," I told her. She smiled before sitting beside me.

"Ne… Hikoichi, have I been a bad sister?" I blinked before shaking my head. "If only I was here with you always… Maybe I…" I saw the tears flow down my sister's face. She must have felt partly responsible for what had happened. I wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Onee-chan, you've taken care of me like kaa-san wanted you to. You're not a bad sister," I told her. She just pressed my hand against her face.

"Kaa-san used to sing me a song when I missed tou-san. He sung it to me when I was sad. Kaa-san said that if you ever got sad, she would sing it to you too. But you never were, so she never did. I know you're not sad now but I am. Can I sing it?" I smiled at her and nodded. 

"I'd love to hear it, onee-chan." She held me in her arms and started singing the song. It was a sweet hymn. I closed my eyes and imagined in my mind that my mother sung this song to me. I bet my sister would imagine my father singing it to her. At least I know I still have family.

~~~

"Hiko-chan," a voice whispered in my ear. I felt a familiar wafting breath on my face. "Hiko-chan, wake up…" I slowly opened my eyes to find myself face-to-face with Sendoh-san. I jolted up, bumping my head into the back wall.

"Ite…" I muttered, clutching my head. 

"Daijoubu?" he asked, looking concerned at me. I nodded.

"Sendoh-san… why did you do that?" Sendoh-san just smiled evilly at me. He leaned over and stared straight into my eyes. I blushed as he climbed onto the bed.

"I want to continue where we left off last night," he whispered softly into my ear. 

"L-last night? Sendoh-san, what happened last night?" I asked. Sendoh-san looked at me curiously before blinking.

"You don't remember?" I nodded.

"I only remembered you said you'd take care of me…" I mumbled, my face still hot. Sendoh-san started acting weird and fumbled over a lot of things. That was when I noticed that he was early for a good seven hours. "Sendoh-san, don't you have classes to attend to and practice?" He froze before slowly turning to me and mumbling incoherently. I gave him a look. "What happened, Sendoh-san?"

"I… got suspended," he muttered.

"What?! Why?! How?!" He then told me about his incident with the two thugs rather meekly. Despite the slight anger I felt for him getting suspended, inside I was glad that Sendoh-san had fulfilled his promise. He did it for me. Sendoh-san cared for me a lot and I was grateful for that. I glanced at him, feeling certain warmth in my heart. He looked back at me, hunched and ashamed. 

"Are you angry with me, Hikoichi?" I shook my head.

"How could I be angry if someone was keeping his promise?" He straightened up, smiling at me. "And it's only three days…" 

"Yeah, three days for me to take good care of you, Hikoichi…" I blushed.

~~~

Sendoh-san had stayed through the night again, even though I told him not to. He said that he did not mind but I do. He needed to sleep in his own bed. My sister went home for a shower and said that she would get Sendoh-san fresh clothes. Now the both of us were alone. Sendoh-san was flipping through a magazine when I took out my journal.

"What's that?" he asked. 

"My journal… It was my father's. He wanted to give it to his son but he never made it." I looked at Sendoh, feeling embarrassed. He just sighed and sat on my bed. 

"Well, I know it's hard to live on without parents, Hikoichi. I'm pretty reliant on them, so I really don't understand it that much," Sendoh touched my face. He lightly rubbed his thumb against my cheek affectionately. "But you have a sister who would go any distance for you… And me," he mumbled.

"Sendoh-san…" His beautiful blue eyes stared straight into mine. My heart was beating fast.

"So can I please be with you, Hikoichi?" He asked, whispering into my ear. 

"What do you mean, Sendoh-san?" He just smiled at me, his cheeks unusually flushed. I touched his hand. "Sendoh-san… why do you want to be with me?" My mind had been asking these questions for a long time. "Sendoh-san?" He looked away and clenched his fists. I reached out, wanting to hold him.

"I… I don't know, Hikoichi…" He muttered out before running out the room. 

"Sendoh-san! Matte!" I wanted to go after him but I fell as soon as I got up. I watched his silhouette disappear from sight. "Sendoh-san…"

~~~

Sendoh's POV

---

Why? Why didn't I tell him? Why? Akira, you're really dumb. Why didn't you just tell him? I ran to the nearby park and leaned against a railing. I wanted to tell him but I'm just scared. Will he accept my love for him? Or will he reject me because he does not bend that way? I'm so confused. This is the first time I felt this way. I never realized that even I could love another man. And one that is so… innocent to everything in life. I cannot taint him. But my heart calls out for him everyday. I closed my eyes.

"Hikoichi…" I mumbled. Calling him out now…

"Nani, Sendoh-san?" I whirled to see him standing behind me in his hospital pajamas. I was shocked.

"What are you doing here? You…" He touched my lips with his finger, silencing me. 

"I just want to know… your answer," he said. I looked away again. I cannot tell him. "Sendoh-san… I won't leave until you tell me." I cannot tell him. 

"It's nothing… I did it because…" He stared into my eyes, with an innocent look. It was not only curiosity looking at me but anxiousness and something else. It was then I knew. "I did all this because I love you, Aida Hikoichi. I held my breath for his reaction. I saw the confusion in his eyes then. "I know that… it's weird but I can't help feeling this way for you. If you don't accept it…" 

"Sendoh-san," he cut into my sentence," I didn't say that I accepted it or not. I just wanted to know why." He turned his back on me and started walking. No please… no… Don't walk away. 

"Hikoichi… matte…" My heart contracted. "Matte…" Tears formed in my eyes. "Hikoichi!" He turned looking straight at me. "Don't leave me…" I muttered as I slid down to a sit. The tears streamed down my face. I did not understand my own actions but I knew… I just wanted Hikoichi. It was so simple but so complicated. 

"Sendoh-san…" He squatted in front of me and wiped the tears off my face. "I won't leave. Not now… not ever." He wrapped his arms around me. "Sendoh-san. I can't explain this but… if I had that same feelings, will you accept it?" I slowly nodded. He smiled at me before pressing his lips against mine. It was different from before. I felt elevated and so… happy. Because… Hikoichi loves me. I began understanding it. He wrapped his arms around my neck. I held him tight. I did not care who saw us. I had all my love in my arms at this moment. It was all I cared about.

~~~

Third Person's POV

---

"Ready, Hikoichi?" Yayoi asked, zipping the only bag that Hikoichi had at the hospital. Hikoichi stared out of the hospital window. He was discharged today but he felt like it had been forever since he saw the world. He was waiting for someone to return from school to pick me up but it was just too early…

"Hiko-chan…" The spike head whispered into his ear. He whirled and smiled at Sendoh.

"Don't you have school?" Hikoichi asked annoyingly.

"I know of more things that are important than that," Sendoh said, winking. Hikoichi pinched his side.

"Well, since you're here, Sendoh-kun… You can send Hikoichi home for me. I have work to do," Yayoi said. The boy could not agree less.

~~~

He sat on Hikoichi's bed as the boy took another nap. Sendoh watched as he slept, feeling content with everything. He touched his face, making the boy squirm. He smiled before climbing into the bed and lying right next to Hikoichi. He took note of his every feature of his lover before pecking his cheek. Hikoichi woke up and turned to Sendoh.

"Nani?" He whispered, smiling.

"Nothing… You are so beautiful…" Hikoichi flushed. Sendoh climbed on top of him and smiled. "Let me see more of you, Hiko-chan…" Hikoichi lightly pushed Sendoh to his side and rested his head on his chest.

"I prefer it if we just stayed like this forever," he mumbled, looking up to Sendoh. Hikoichi kissed him. "I love you so much."

"Hiko-chan," Sendoh whispered," I love you too." Hikoichi closed his eyes and slept on Sendoh. Sendoh felt his eyes get heavy as he slept beside his lover. '_Everything else could wait. This is all I want, right now…forever…'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hate it or love it, just review it! Hehe… I'm so evil! I put thoughts in minds that never had such thoughts… HAHAHA!!!


End file.
